To be Forgotten
by Kiluminati
Summary: Raynn used to be Kovu's mate before he went to the Pride lands, even had three cubs.When she is forgotten, she meets him again in Pride rock and Things get Dramatic. Things uproar and a plot is revealed, question is who will he choose? Kiara or Raynn...
1. Forgotten

**To be Forgotten**

_In A Heartbeat….._

"_Aren't they Beautiful Kovu ?" a dark Tan Lioness looked to the Brown Male. Three little cubs in her paws, one was light blue with a T3 in little letters on his left cheek. Next to him was a girl, brown in color with a black tuff of hair on her forehead. Next was another Female, tan in color with Pink hair tuffs. The hair Gene was in theme having hair in stylish motions and different colors on each lion. "Yes, They are..What are there Name's" Kovu asked Staring at the cubs. "Cobalt, Kohonna, and Michuru " Ryanna stated proudly. They than heard a Roar from Zira 'I have to go Ryanna " he quickly left the cave entrance. "I will wait for your Return Victories of Simba !" were her Finall words._

Here she was now alone and Raising Three rambuctuos cubs by herself. Kovu had never came back for her Never. She was on her way to pride rock, she did not want her cubs to die of starvation. She moved through the Savannah Grass when a Lion stepped infront of her. He looked like samba and it was!

She could not speak because Michuru was clenched in her teeth, and she pushed Cobalt and Kohanna behind her. "Ummm..Will it be alright if I reside, King Simba ?" she gulped, not enough for him to here. Suddenly he Lightened up and spoke Softly "Of course you may, It must be hard Raising Thrree cubs by yourself" Simba Looked around. 'Where's your Mate ?" He asked confused. _ I can no tell him my Mate came to Kill him ut has not returned!_

"He left and Never came back, His Name was Kovu" she sighed acting depressed. That hit Simba like a Rock. 'I thought Kovu was…." He stammered 'Mate less, certainly not" she stated. 'Came let us straiten this out' Simba said as he led Ryanna towards Pride Rock.

_Pride Rock……_

When they arrived Everyone was talking and socializing. Then she spotted Her Love Kovu near…another Lionesss! She growled low and walked over. 'Hello Kovu, It's Me Ryanna" she said as she walked up her cubs by her side.


	2. How could You?

**To Be Forgotten**

_In a Heartbeat….._

Kovu looked up at the Mention of Ryann's name. She heard his gulp, of her hatred towards him for not coming back. Ryann was not mad actually, just happy to see her Love. "Ryann, I haven't seen you in so long!" Kovu exclaimed while Kiara looked warily at Ryann and the cubs. "Excuse us!" Kovu mumbled to Kiara as he pushed Ryann and the Cubs outside.

As soon as they were clear of Anybody Kovu explained to her "How come you Came!" He asked "I should wait and wait for Lion who does not return to his Mate and His almost starving cubs!" she yelled Enraged by his Stupid question. She picked up Kohanna. "Your little daughter is starving; do you think you can tell her why Daddy didn't come back because he was to spending time with a Lowly Lioness?" Kohanna looked up at Kovu, her eyes wide and frightened. "Kiara is not a Low Life Lioness, she's beautiful and intelligent!" he growled back at Ryann

"Any Lioness who subdued your mind is A Low life, Kovu" she said this as she picked Kohanna up, also getting Michuru with her tail, with Cobalt on her back. She walked away back to Pride Rock, infused all the way. Kovu just stood there, he had deserted them for Kiara, but he loved Ryann dearly. "This is going to be hard" he told himself as Michuru waved her paw goodbye sadly.

_At Pride Rock…_

Ryann's POF..

Ooh to have the nerve to ask a complete dimwitted question. When I reached Pride Rock, Kiara looked at Me Angrily, Kovu had reached here before me and He was sulking, having no emotion, even when Kiara nuzzled him. Good for her I thought as I glared back at her. Nala then walked by me "It looks like your cubs could need some food, right?" she asked, I knew Simba had told her. "Yes, they do "I said cheerfully it was dark though. 'We have some meat for you if you're Hungry" she told me as if reading my exact thoughts. With a wink she left me in Content. Nala had blocked my path to see Kovu.

As soon as she moved he was looking at me, I glared at him before turning away. Early in the morning someone nudged me. I growled in resistance until I heard him. "Ryann its Me Kovu" he exclaimed in A Tone. 'What do I owe this uncomfortable Visit" keeping my eye's closed, careful not to wake the cubs. "Look, I want to make it up to You, Okay?" he said, I could feel him staring at me. "Fine, but this doesn't get you any Closer" I mumbled, getting up stretching. I followed him out the door, not knowing Kiara watching me.

Soon we were by a Pond filled with lilies. "Bringing me here helps how?" I asked confused. "If I can remember Lilies are your Favorite!" he said this as he picked one up and put in my raven Hair. "Okay, A little closer" I rolled my eyes. He smiled as he moved on.

Not Much but I've got backed up in school work so bear with me how okay?

Thanky for the reviews!


	3. Incounter with Kiara

**To be forgotten**

_In a Heartbeat………_

Raynn's coat glimmered as the sun started to arise, she was still following the backstabber. She could see him up ahead; she still hated him for what he did. His tail flickered back and forth; it tempted her to pounce with open claws. She fermented not wanting to show him she was lightening up to him.

"Where are we going _Kovu_?" she said Kovu in annoying tone just to show wasn't trusting him. It seemed like hours till he replied, she was all ears.

"Where we first met!" he beamed proudly, thinking it was a sure fire way to get Raynn back. Raynn on the other hand dreaded the Idea, she loved that place! _How dare he use it against, me!_ She whined in her head.

She snorted in disapprovement, when she heard something rustle in the bushes. She stopped and stared for a moment, and growled. She showed her fangs and jumped in its direction.

"Ouch!" yelled Kiara at her, Raynn was on top of her pinning her. Still in her 'mood' she growled not attempting to retract from her. Kovu hearing this raced over.

"Why are you following me lowly?" Raynn asked in a 'dare you to try and be smart way'. Kovu stopped next to Raynn looking down at Kiara, he then looked to Raynn.

"Why were you?" he asked not completely knowing anything about it. Kiara looked shocked by his questioned, even more not to tell this...this Lioness to get off her. Kiara wanted to burst out angry, but didn't want to take a chance with Raynn.

"Why _my_ mate was here with another" she told them simply, then attempting to push Raynn off. Raynn however didn't like the attitude she had used, neither the tone and she pressured her arms and lowered her head towards Kiara.

"Don't you ever follow me again, I don't care if your royalty, to me you're a royal pain in the …" Raynn couldn't finish because Kovu interrupted her in the last minute.

"No need for that Raynn, I'll be right back" he nudged Raynn to get off Kiara and helped her stand up. "Stay there "Kovu told Raynn before pushing Kiara back to Pride Rock.

When they left Raynn turned to leave. 'Like I listen to you" she muttered heading for the waterhole.

Well not much but I promise for longer chapters. Won't write more till 12 reviews! Loves Ya all Thanky for Reviews.


	4. A little about Raynn

**To be forgotten**

_In a heartbeat………_

**Well I was board, so you are lucky I wanted to write the next chapter.**

**Well here it is and also it's Raynn so if I put Ryann sorry! Also tell me if you want me to do a whole chapter about the cubs!**

_At pride Rock..._

"Why didn't you stick up for me?" Kiara whined. Kovu and her were on there way back to the pride lands when Kiara asked that question. Kiara looked at Kovu intensely, seeking answer from _her_ so called mate.

"You don't understand, Raynn isn't like that to other lions" Kovu sighed "Only if they really tick her off" he thought for a moment "She's already made at me enough, I don't want it to turn to hate" he looked to Kiara.

"For what, she almost cursed!" Kiara growled in refusel. "What could possibly have happened to make her mad at you" she looked straight ahead at the Pride Rock. She snorted in anger.

"Fine, remember after we met as cubs, our parents took us away from each other?" he asked Kiara and she nodded yes. "While we were heading back we found a Raynn, near another Lioness. The Lioness's was Mata; she was silver in color and had the same evil eye of Zira. Next to her was a female, Astin silver with blue markings and then there was Raynn. My Mother liked Raynn for her attitude and quickness to put someone in there place." He paused for breath.

"She asked Mata if she would be betrothed to me, Mata agreed and that's how we met. When I was ready to steal the pride lands she had her cubs, my lovely cubs, Cobalt, Kohanna, and Michuru. It was time though to leave and I left her hoping I would be king." He stopped hoping she knew the rest.

"You never came back because you were with me!" Kiara looked shocked when she was only smirking in her head.

_With Raynn..._

Raynn drew closer to the waterhole; she wasn't thirsty so she had no idea why she was. Maybe just to disobey Kovu, it seemed that was the only reason. She stopped and sat near it, soon she heard something in the bushes. _If it's that little nimrod I'll throttle her!_ Thought Raynn, but it was only Timon and Pumbaa. They had no aware that she was there, recently they had found a Mother load of bugs in a trunk of a tree and had gulped them down. Now there mouths were dry and hey needed water.

"Who are you?" asked Raynn in an annoying tone. Visibly still ticked off, she got up and wandered over.

"I'm Timon" Timon stated through sips.

"I'm Pumbaa" shouted Pumbaa already had taken his fill of water.

"Yeah, Ok you see that tree over there" Raynn pointed to a faraway tree. They nodded and looked. "Inside are the most delicious and rarest bugs you'll ever gulp down" she snickered.

"Let's go Pumbaa, we're haven a feast tonight!" shouted Timon as they left.

"Finally, some alone time" yawned Raynn.

"Not quite sister!" said a figure in the shadow of the sun. She stepped out, it was a silver Lioness with blue markings.

"Astin?" asked Raynn, she tried to remember where she went. "Oh Yeah, sorry about Nuka, you were really close" she rolled her eyes.

"What about Nuka? He's fine, right Love?" Astin turned behind her, out came nuka he looked sore but different. "Those logs turned my Nuka into a Killing Machine!" she shouted mockingly.

'Big deal, he's not wimpy. Or stupid. Or clueless anymore, I get it" sighed Raynn walking off.

**Yep you learned about Raynn a little and how did Astin get Nuka alive again? Is he really that strong now? **

**Please review!**


	5. All is not well

**To Be Forgotten**

**Generations(below)**

**Raynn's**

**Iccumilate x Zati Furaha**

**Furaha x Kolic Farrari, Fantasi**

**Fantasi x Rogue Rouge**

**Farrari x Fatility Rita-Zati**

**Rita-Zati x Loner Lita-Zati**

**Lita-Zati x Faku Deca**

**Rouge x Uro Mata, Pya**

**Pya x Xanadu Xana, Zana**

**Mata x Duroon Astin, Raynn, Pan!c**

**Raynn x Kovu Kohanna, Michuru, Cobalt**

**Astin x Nuka ? **

**Kohanna x?**

**Michuru x?**

**Cobalt x?,?,?,?,?**

**That's the generations, not a lot. But I felt writing this up here.**

**Anyway…on with the story…**

Raynn arrived at pride rock, all the lions either sunbathing on the rocks or sleeping the day away. She walked over to Hima, who worked the Nursery for today, careful to watch the cubs as their mothers enjoyed the time alone. She stopped near her and smiled.

"I'll take them back now, Thank You Hima" she praised as she picked up Kohanna in her teeth, Michuru on her back and Cobalt with her tail.

"You're Welcome!"Hima's golden coat seemed to glitter as she smiled.

"Bye, Kohanna, Michuru and Cobalt!" shouted two of the cubs from the nursery, Kivi, Chariti, brother and sister.

She layed on an empty rock, settling the cubs down before making herself comfortable.

"Mom, we had so much fun, I played with Kivi!" Kohanna cheered moving to lie on her back and slide down her tail.

"We played with Kivi and Chariti, right Michuru?" Cobalt turned to Michuru who was now on her mother's back also, ready to slide down.

"Oh, no you don't" before Michuru even reached the end of her tail, Raynn propped her tail up. Sending Michuru up in the air. Raynn caught by her tail, while Michuru was laughing like crazy.

"Do it again!" she cried

"Me Next!" shouted Kohanna.

"Nuh unh, I'm next!' Cobalt jumped infont of Kohanna

The next, they were bickering, until the jumped on each other, rolling dangerously close to the edge of the rock. They tipped over but they landed on a soft brown mane. Kohanna peered down to look at its eye's. They were green, which terrified her so much she stumbled backwards.

"Geez, Kohanna…it's only dad!" Cobalt jumped back on the rock from Kovu's head, almost falling again If not for his claws.

"Well, Sorry mister I know everything about nothing!" Kohanna said following him, head up in the air as if walking like a queen.

'I know more than you!"

"Yeah, like I want to know what nothing is"

"It fits you perfectly, you know nothing!"

"You are nothing"

"I'm something"

"Something is nothing if it's nothing to me!"

"That didn't make sense!"

"Who said it would, and of course it made sense!"

"I said"

"You're just not smart enough to make enough since"

"I have enough since to beat you to beat you to a pulp!" Cobalt charged at Kohanna again.

"Momma!" she cried jumping on her.

"Cobalt, stop it. You know what happened last time?" Raynn warned hima den turned to Kohanna. "Kohanna you stop teasing him!" Cobalt stuck out his Tung as she said this.

"Cobalt!" Raynn roared not even turning around.

"Alright, Alright I'll quit!"

Kovu watched the seen, sitting on his haunches, watching the cubs bicker. _They really are my cubs, Cobalt's got my attitude when I was young, Kohanna has her back talking and sassiness like the old Raynn, and michuru with her playful personality. _He sighed and turned his attention to Raynn, who seemed tired of the cubs already.

He just wanted to make it up to her; he wanted it just like it was before he left. How was he? With her impossible anger at him right now, she'd never open up.

_It's here and now.._." Raynn, could we go for a walk, with the cubs?" he asked he walked up in front of her face, so she could see him clearly.

"Is little heiress following?" she sort of hissed with the s's, showing her Displeasement with Kiara.

"No, she's with Nala" decideding that had to be a yes.

"Fine, you grab Cobalt and I'll grab the girls" she turned to put them both on her back, stretching her claws, giving out a soft roar. Kovu picked up Cobalt's little light blue form and put him on his back.

"I'll go tell Simba where we're going" Kovu, wanted to protest but decided to let her go, plus he'd get to know his own son better.

_With Raynn_

Raynn walked up to pride rock, watching out for the dirt so her white coat wouldn't get dirty. "Are you alright?" she looked back at Kohanna and Michuru.

"Yep"

She looked around and saw Simba by Kiara._ I swear, if she starts something_ she began saying in her mind as she walked over. "Excuse King Simba, but Kovu and I will be in the savannah if you need him!"

Simba turned to look at Kiara, who herself looked bitterly at Raynn.

"Alright" Simba simply said and turned to get and leave, heading for Nala.

Kiara watched Raynn walk away _She's rubbing it in! I'm not leaving my Mate alone with her!_ She got up silently, careful to stay a few steps behind her.

_Kovu and Cobalt_

"Cobalt, you remember me don't you?" Kovu asked Cobalt. Not sure if her recognized full enough.

"Of Course, I'm the oldest, the best!" Cobalt grinned, sitting on Kovu's back his Light blue coat shimmering in the sun.

"Don't you give your mother a hard time now" Kovu warned him, knowing full well that Raynn was just as stubborn as him.

"I try not to, but Kohanna's always doing something!"

"You tease her yourself don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess so!"

"Will at least try to behave a little better?"

"Alright!"

**Longest Chappie, I EVER written….anyway REVIEW, and if any request for a chappie on a charrie, just ask in your review, and I'll do it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**To Be Forgotten**

**Next Chapter, Kiara's unexpected Find. Thanky for the reviews, also if you have a charrie and want them in my fic tell me in the review, gender, color and what their there for.**

Kiara walked silently out of notice. Still a little ways behind the white Raynn and her cubs. _Maybe if we had a cub, he'd have to stay with me, I mean I'm a Princess! Who would ever pass up being a King!_ She thought this in her mind, not even paying attention to where she was walking. She bumped right into her grandmothers.

"Why hello there Kiara, how are you?" Sarabi asked smiling down at her granddaughter, who was frantically looking past them, seeing Raynn go out of sight thru the thrush.

'Kiara, are you alright? You seem frantic!" Sarafina **_(is it spelled Serafina or Sarafina, just asking) _**asked watching Kiara closely.

"No, I'm fine!" Kiara smiled back at them, attempting to leave.

"Kiara! What is the Matter?" Sarabi looked sternly at her, knowing full well something was up.

"It's Kovu! Ever since his _old _mate came back he's only been occupied with her!" Kiara sat down deep in thought.

"No wonder, he needs to make up to her, of course he would, that doesn't mean he not your mate" Sarabi assured her

'How can he have to mates?" Kiara asked looking confused.

"Traditionally, he's going to have to choose, or either Simba will have to remind him he's next in the thrown and force him with you" Serafina told her "But, it's unlikely of Simba to force someone"

"Ah, yes but Kovu's the only mature male here, all the others are cubs or juveniles" Sarabi told them both, Serafina nodding her head in agreement.

"Anyway I have to go!" Kiara walked away heading towards the direction Raynn went.

"Things have gotten a little Dramatic since Raynn showed up" Serafina added about to doze off.

"Yes, I just hope this turns out well"

_With Raynn and The cubs…._

Raynn smirked, the little princess tried to follow her again. Good thing Serafina and Sarabi were there. She stopped suddenly and put the cubs on the ground.

"How come we stopped Momma?" asked Kohanna not sure where they were.

"Shh! be quiet right quick, okay?" Raynn asked putting them behind her. Just in time for Nuka to come out.

"What took you so long bastard?" Raynn hissed at him.

He growled low, baring his fangs.

"Just because you're my sister's mate doesn't mean I'm giving you any respect!" she spat,

"Whatever, so how is Kovu doing?" Nuka stared down at Michuru and Kohanna.

"At this moment and time I don't Care" She covered Michuru and Kohanna with her paw.

"Feisty wench, I don't know what Mother saw in you"Nuka pointed a claw at her.

"Make hasty choice with your words if you don't want to have a near death experience again Nuka" Raynn hissed, clenching her claws.

"Feh, Pan!c's coming soon anyway, so suggest you stick with the plan, or your going down with them" Nuka warned her turning to leave. "Oh, yes...Ryu says hi" Nuka leaped off.

"I don't care about Ryu, he Kiss my …." Raynn started to say, but stopped seeing that she had the cubs with her. _Like I'm going to be Ryu's mate, not in his lifetime._ "I barely know him"

She turned to get up stretching before putting the cubs on her back and leaving.

Kiara stayed low, even as Raynn left, she had heard every word. "What Plan? Are they going to overthrow pride rock, again?" she started to get up, and walk away "Raynn's in it too, which means she's with Kovu for all the wrong reasons, I've got to tell Kovu!" Kiara headed downward, she could clearly see Cobalt's, blue tuff of hair from here.

"Kovu!" she yelled bursting out, "Raynn's playing you, and she's just trying to overthrow Pride Rock!'

"C'mon Kiara, I know you don't like her but you don't have to exaggerate!" Kovu laughed, along with Cobalt.

"My mom never said anything about it!' Cobalt told her, jumping down to the ground. "And believe me I would know, I'm sneaky like that! Like the time dad said he never really wanted to become King, he just wanted to go back to mom, and bring her here!"

Kovu covered Cobalt's mouth before he could say anymore. "What kids say these days" he chuckled.

"You weren't! You're both liars! You two are perfect together! You're both traitors!' with that Kiara bounded off just when Raynn entered.

"Hey, what went on...?" Raynn looked around, then she looked to Kovu, he seemed depressed all of a sudden.

"Raynn, are you trying to overthrow pride rock?" He looked to her

"No, of course not!"

"I'm not sure, I'm going"

Raynn growled, she knew one thing that could pop up to her instantly, Kiara.She watched Kovu leave, Cobalt walked over to her.

_If only he knew! If only he knew!_

**Yup, this is the sixth chapter, I know a lot of things going on here, but it will add up with the last chapter, which are 10 or 9 away so keep reading!**


	7. Kiara?

To be forgotten

Raynn looked gingerly at her cubs, she'd only do this to her three, Kovu would never see this face again. It was night and she looked out, her spot was good enough to see the stars outside. She got up slowly, careful not to wake the cubs. She walked quietly outside gazing at the stars with envy. "They don't have to deal with such crazy Lions and _lioness" _She was referring to the one and only Kiara. Always in her business, yet smart enough to get out of her way, Raynn would've slit her throat if she could. "It's to complicated…I wish they would all die…"

"Even the cubs?" Raynn turned to see Kovu, walking up sleepily. He sat him self beside Raynn, but moved a few inches when she growled. "You do want Kohanna, Cobalt and Michuru dead?" He paused seeing Raynn wouldn't speak. "I sure wouldn't, their my cubs, I love each and every one of them, like you" Raynn scoffed.

"If you did why leave and never come back?" She stood now glaring at Kovu.

"With all the stuff going on, I forgot about and the cubs…"

"To be with that wench of heiress" Raynn growled once more turning to leave.

"Raynn, wait! I'll die if you don't forgive me, I'm completely sulking here, and you don't have to forgive me, maybe just a little acknowledgement?" Raynn stopped turning her head to Kovu her aqua eyes gleaming.

"Tell me why should I Kovu? Why should I ever!?" She barked back

"Because, at least I care about them instead of leaving you and them and ignoring you! At least I care for the well-being of you and the cubs, you just don't understand how lucky you are Raynn to have me really actually care about them, and when I try to help you just push me away" Raynn softened a little turning her head forward, she opened her mouth to speak but couldn't let out a word.

At the entrance Kohanna, Michuru and Cobalt were listening. "Maybe Momma's going to forgive daddy!" Kohanna smiled gingerly

."Yeah, and then we'd be all together again" Michuru added, almost dreaming of what would happen.

"It's just one thing what about this overthrow? I didn't know about it" Cobalt sat deep in thought.

"Well we did every word while you were with Daddy" Kohanna smiled, looking triumphant to hear something Cobalt didn't.

"Tell Me!! Tell me every word!"

"Alright"

_Later_

Raynn layed at her normal spot, everybody was awake now, and outside, mostly tanning in the sun. Kovu layed next to her, dozing as it seemed, but he was really thinking, thinking own how better life would be. Everyone was shocked to see them by each other while not glaring or sending harsh words to each other. They were only enjoying the others presence.

Hima walked over silently, and went over to Raynn's side. Her eyes were closed and Hima spoke quietly "Raynn..."

When she had no answer, she spoke again but loudly.

"Raynn..."

Hima looked at Raynn, glaring at her.

"RAYNN!!!!!!!!"

"I was awake, Hima…" Raynn opened one Eye looking at the young female, her white coat constrasting from Hima's golden one. "What?"

"It's just; you and Kovu aren't fighting anymore?" Hima said this quietly, and Raynn could hear the others listening the best they could.

"No, why do you **all** ask?" Raynn lifted her head and the others quickly made themselves busy.

"Well, we just wanted to know Raynn!" Hima smiled before moving away and muttering under her breath "Thank god…"

Kiara, golden pelt shimmered as she came down and carefully walked over to Kovu. She could here a warning growl form Raynn, believe me, she was careful.

"Kovu...I need to talk to you, in private" She watched his ears flick bfore his emerald eyes opened and he sat up. He yawned, which sounded more like a roar, and got up from the rock…

"Kovu, while you're gone go get Kohanna, Kovu and Michuru for me" Raynn said this taking up the full space of the rock now.

"Alright Raynn!" Kovu walked slowly before turning a bush quickly out of sight by Raynn. He turned to Kiara who looked very uncomfortable. "Okay, Kiara make it quick!"

Kiara sighed. "Kovu…I'm pregnant" How she didn't know, maybe form earlier, before _she_ came along. Kovu was speechless, his mouth wide and open, his fangs showing.

"Wait…What now? Did you say you were pregnant Kiara?"

"'Afraid so..."

**Wow, short and sweet probably another after X-mas!**


	8. Kovu Freaks out!

To Be Forgotten

In a heartbeat

T his was not what Kovu had planned, he had wanted something more different than this, it seemed like time paused for an eternity, but it was only a minute. Kiara looked to Kovu, waving her paw in front of his face. She got worried when he didn't respond. "Kovu? Kovu? Are you all right, c'mon, this is good; you can be king now, since you have an official heir now! "

"NO!!! No it isn't! This is not good; this is bad, what'll happen. It's the end of the world, I'm dead! Yes, that's it….lets just lie down and wait for me to die, that's the best thing to do!" He lay down quickly on his back, looking to the sky, but Kiara's head blocked the sun.

"Kovu, what the h.ell? I though we wanted a cub before!" Kiara looked hurt, but quickly moved when Kovu sat up. Frantically checking that no one was around.

"Kiara, I'm sorry…it's just that I just got on an understanding level with Ryann….if she finds this out, I'll lose her and my cubs! Maybe even for good!" Kiara smirked lightly, getting up,, walking slightly away.

"Duh, that's the whole point, I'm tired of Raynn! She treats me like trash; I should be the one overpowering her! I'm the Queen as of the afternoon! She will know how she has treated me for the past month, she will be _exiled_. The little rodents too! They bit my tail…" Kiara looked at her tail, though it was hard to see, sharp little indents made by teeth could've been seen. Kiara turned to Kovu, only to see him prance upon her pinning her down.

"Listen here Kiara…I know she does, that's called tough love, the fact is you're still young and haven't had the full experience, the stuff you've gone thru…hmm that was the half of it. She's teaching you a valuable lesson, not everyone will treat you as you want, title or no title. Furthermore, those little _rodents_ are my kids; the fact is you do anything to them…anything, despite how we were before I won't hesitate to take action..." He growled low, his nose touching hers. Kiara glared back at his green eyes. "Now if you excuse me, my kids are waiting for me" He left in a quick hurry, Kiara still on her back, breathing heavily.

------------------------------------------------------- Later-----------------------------------------------

"Hey Dad! What took you so long? Look what Sarabi gave me!" Cobalt gently moved an earring with two blue feathers hanging from them on each of his ears. He grinned mischievously, before noticing his father's blank expression. "Dad, what's the matter?"

"Cobalt what did you do to Daddy?" Kohanna came up, behind Cobalt, a pink feather clip making her black hair go to one side. Her brown coat glistened making her look older than she actually was, which was blending with her beige underside.

"Probably showed Daddy his girly earrings" Michuru smiled, getting a smug look from Cobalt, a feather attached to her tail, white in color. Her pink hair wild as ever. "So Da, what's with the guilty/angry/don't know what to do expression?" Michuru tugged at his tail.

"OH, nothing, nice earrings Cobalt, better to save then when you're older…" He looked lazily at them all. Gathering all in his paws, holding them in a close embrace

"Ok, Daddy, I love you but, I…Can't…breathe….." Kohanna squirmed, before Kovu let them go.

"Oops, sorry, just had to have a father moment!" Kovu smiled widely, before picking Michuru up. "C'mon, your Mom is waiting for you.."

**Sorry it's not a long one but, I wanted to at least give you lovely peoples a chapter. GreatMarta, I didn't get the picture send it to because that's the only that works now. I'd luv to see it! Sogar will be in the story next chapter, maybe two-four more chapters till the end.**

**sakuraii**


End file.
